Gimme Shelter
by zyr87
Summary: After her former coltfriend, one Prince Blueblood, kicks her out in the rain, Fleur de Lis is taken in by a dapper young stallion for the night. A dapper young stallion that happens to be on the road to being one of the most important members of the Canterlot nobility, and who seems to have taken a liking to her. A short tale of how Fancy and Fleur first met, all those years ago.


A/N: yes, I know the image got cut off. Sorry about that

* * *

Fleur de Lis was standing in the rain outside of her iformer/i coltfriend's house, thinking to herself, iwhy did I agree to date Blueblood? Everypony told me he was a bastard, but no, I thought he wouldn't be that bad, that I could change him for the better. Dumb, dumb, dumb./i The soaking wet mare punctuated this with a few facehoofs.

She gave herself a few more when she realized that she left her coat, which had her bits and the key to her apartment, at Blueblood's place. Unwilling to speak with the royal brat again after having thrown a plate at his head, she started walking home, hoping her landlord would be back from his trip in time to let her in.

As the drenched unicorn moved down the soaking wet street she looked around, seeing if anypony was feeling charitable enough to help her out and wondering how she would live this one down. Unfortunately, it seemed her streak of bad luck was not about to let up, as the street was empty aside from her, and, as if to punctuate the badness of her situation, a taxi moving at high speed, about to hit the puddle she was standing next to.

After getting sprayed and losing what little dignity she had left, she shook her hoof and yelled angrily at the taxi carriage after it had passed, before resuming her slow walk home.

Several minutes passed, and she was now cursing the fact that she lived on the opposite side of town from Blueblood. iWell, at least, after today, I'll be as far from him as I can be. Just have to get home without dying of hypothermia first./i

The she thought she heard something. She perked up and saw a blue stallion with a short mustache, a trench coat and a monocle waving her over. Going as quickly as possible to this stallion, who could be a potential savior, she thanked Celestia for somepony seeing her plight.

When she got close enough to get a good look at the stallion, she recognized him as one Fancypants, a young noble and big move and shaker working his way up the Canterlot social ladder. She had heard a lot of good things about this pony, but had never had the opportunity to meet him. Not that she had had any great desire to speak with him before, thinking that all of the things she had heard about him were too good to be true. At the moment, though, she didn't care, she just wanted shelter, or a quick trip to some.

Having to raise his voice to be heard over the pounding rain, the blue maned stallion asked, "What are you doing out in this pouring rain without a coat?"

"I left mine in my former boyfriend's house when he kicked me out."

"Oh, what happened?"

"It's a long story. One I would prefer to tell somewhere dry," the soaked mare said.

"I understand. Shall we go back to my place? I live only about a block from here."

"That would be nice, thank you." As they started walking to Fancy's home, the stallion took his coat off and put it over Fleur's back, causing her to smile and say, "Well, it's nice to see that there are still some proper gentlecolts in this world."

"Of course. I could never just leave a lady out in the cold like that," Fancy said, wondering just how bad this coltfriend who kicked her out was.

They reached Fancypants' home, a medium sized house in a neighborhood full of up-and-comers, miles from her own home. He opened the front door, and let her enter first. She went inside, and took Fancy's coat off her back, hanging it on a nearby coathanger. Fancy entered behind her, and ignited his horn in the direction of the fireplace, starting a fire within, then said, "Please make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Fleur nodded, and waited until Fancypants was out of sight, before shaking herself dry and moving to the fireplace, taking a nearby blanket with her. She decided she may grow to really like this stallion, assuming he didn't try to sleep with her tonight.

Shortly thereafter, Fancy returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, and Fleur took one with her magic, taking a tentative sip. As the hot liquid warmed her core, Fancy asked, "If I may asked, what happened with your coltfriend, miss..."

"Fleur de Lis. I'm sure you know of Prince Blueblood?"

"Of course. He was your coltfriend?"

"Yes, for all of two weeks. The bastard seems to have this burning desire to have any marefriend show him the courtesies that he would be expected to show them."

"That sounds like everything I've heard about him, though I admit I have not had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Meeting him would not be a pleasure, trust me. He had invited me to his home for dinner tonight, after I told him that if he didn't shape up I would leave him, then insisted that I make ihim/i dinner. In his own home. At that point I just snapped, got in a yelling match with him, and may have thrown a plate at his head."

"I see. Well, he certainly sounds like the opposite of what a proper gentlecolt should be, and obviously doesn't deserve to be with a beautiful mare like you."

Fleur didn't say anything, instead taking a long sip of her hot chocolate, and taking a slow glance at her host, thinking iplease, please don't let him be trying to sleep with me. This is going too well to go down that road/i.

Fancypants noticing Fleur's lack of response, asked, "is there anything wrong, miss de Lis?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit, ah, concerned about how things are going."

"How do you mean?"

"I learned long ago that when things seem to be too good to be true, they probably are, and I'm worried that you might want take advantage of me," Fleur bluntly admitted, not worrying about niceties at the moment.

"Nonsense. I assure you that I am a perfect gentlecolt, and would never take advantage of a mare in need, especially one who has had such a long night. I was actually about to off you a bed for the night, unmolested."

"And what are you asking in return?"

"One date, my treat," Fancy said.

"I could agree to that. Thank you."


End file.
